A Saiyan Reborn
by kobra101
Summary: A person from our reality dies and wakes up in the body of Bardock. Grey!Godlike!Immortal!OC!Bardock Dragonball Z/Naruto/Bleach/Vampire Diaries/Smallville/X-Men/Buffy The Vampire Slayer Crossover Dimension Travel Gender-Bender Lemons AU/AR.
1. Power levels(Canon)

Power levels(Canon)

Pre- _Dragon Ball_

 **Saga**

 **Character**

 **Power level**

 **Source**

 _Bardock - The Father of Goku_

Bardock

10,000 (nearly)

TV Special

 _Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan_

Broly

10,000

Movie #8

Goku

2

Movie #8

 ** _Dragon Ball_**

 **Saga**

 **Character**

 **Power level**

 **Source**

 _Pilaf Saga_

Goku

10

 _Daizenshuu 7_

Goku (Great Ape)

100

 _Daizenshuu 7_

Pilaf

40

 _Movie 3 Pamphlet_

Shu

20

 _Movie 3 Pamphlet_

Mai

20

 _Movie 3 Pamphlet_

Oolong

10

 _Movie 3 Pamphlet_

Puar

10

 _Movie 3 Pamphlet_

Ox-King

900

 _Movie 3 Pamphlet_

 _Tournament Saga_

Bacterian

110

 _Movie 3 Pamphlet_

Nam

100

 _Movie 3 Pamphlet_

Ranfan

80

 _Movie 3 Pamphlet_

Giran

100

 _Movie 3 Pamphlet_

 _Red Ribbon Army Saga_

Major Metallitron

150

 _Movie 3 Pamphlet_

Colonel Silver

200

 _Movie 3 Pamphlet_

Colonel Violet

150

 _Movie 3 Pamphlet_

General White

150

 _Movie 3 Pamphlet_

General Blue

180

 _Movie 3 Pamphlet_

Assistant Black

150

 _Movie 3 Pamphlet_

Commander Red

100

 _Movie 3 Pamphlet_

Korin

190

 _Weekly Jump #31, 1991_

 _Tien Shinhan Saga_

Goku

180

 _Daizenshuu 7_

Tien Shinhan

180

 _Daizenshuu 7_

Master Roshi

139

 _Daizenshuu 7_

Master Shen

120

 _Daizenshuu 7_

 _King Piccolo Saga_

Goku

260

 _Daizenshuu 7_

King Piccolo

260

 _Daizenshuu 7_

Master Roshi

180

 _Weekly Jump #31, 1991_

Tambourine

340

 _Movie 3 Pamphlet_

Drum

280

 _Movie 3 Pamphlet_

Piano

180

 _Movie 3 Pamphlet_

 _Piccolo Jr. Saga_

Goku (Super Kamehameha)

910

 _Weekly Jump #31, 1991_

Cyborg Tao

210

 _Weekly Jump #31, 1991_

Chi-Chi

130

 _Weekly Jump #31, 1991_

 ** _Dragon Ball Z_**

 **Saga**

 **Character**

 **Power level**

 **Source**

 _Dead Zone_

Garlic Jr.

1,450

 _Movie 3 Pamphlet_

Ginger

350

 _Movie 3 Pamphlet_

Sansho

350

 _Movie 3 Pamphlet_

Nicky

350

 _Movie 3 Pamphlet_

 _Raditz Saga_

Farmer

5

 _Vol. 17, #195_

Goku (w/weights)

334

 _Vol. 17, #199_

Goku

416

 _Vol. 17, #199_

Goku (Kamehameha)

924

 _Vol. 17, #201_

Piccolo (w/weights)

322

 _Vol. 17, #195_

Piccolo

408

 _Vol. 17, #199_

Piccolo (Special Beam Cannon #1)

1,330

 _Vol. 17, #201_

Piccolo (Special Beam Cannon #2)

1,480

Episode 5

Gohan

710

 _Vol. 17, #199_

Gohan (Enraged)

1,307

 _Vol. 17, #203_

Gohan (Normal)

1

 _Vol. 17, #203_

Raditz

1,500

 _Daizenshuu 7_

Scarface

3,000

 _Movie 3 Pamphlet_

Shorty

3,000

 _Movie 3 Pamphlet_

 _Vegeta Saga_

(Training)

Bulma

12

 _Movie 3 Pamphlet_

Master Roshi

139

 _Vol. 18, #209_

Turtle

.001

 _Episode 8_

Krillin

206

 _Vol. 18, #209_

Tien Shinhan

250

 _Vol. 18, #209_

Yamcha

177

 _Vol. 18, #209_

Piccolo

329

 _Vol. 18, #209_

Kami

220

 _Weekly Jump #31, 1991_

Mr Popo

1,030

 _Weekly Jump #31, 1991_

King Kai

3,500

 _Movie 3 Pamphlet_

Gregory

1,100

 _Movie 3 Pamphlet_

Bubbles

1,000

 _Movie 3 Pamphlet_

Princess Snake

900

 _Movie 3 Pamphlet_

King Yemma

1,300

 _Movie 3 Pamphlet_

 _Vegeta Saga_

(Saiyan Invasion)

Goku (suppressed)

5,000

 _Vol. 19, #222_

Goku

Over 8,000

 _Vol. 19, #224_

Goku (x2 Kaioken)

16,000

 _Calculated_

Goku (x3 Kaioken)

24,000

 _Calculated_

Goku (x4 Kaioken)

32,000

 _Calculated_

Piccolo

3,500

 _Daizenshuu 7_

Krillin

1,770

 _Daizenshuu 7_

Tien Shinhan

1,830

 _Daizenshuu 7_

Yamcha

1,480

 _Daizenshuu 7_

Yamcha

Over 10,000

 _Dragon Ball Side Story: The Case of Being Reincarnated as Yamcha_

Gohan

981

 _Vol. 18, #214_

Gohan (Masenko)

2,800

 _Vol. 19, #223_

Yajirobe

970

 _Daizenshuu 7_

Chiaotzu

610

 _Daizenshuu 7_

Saibamen

1,200

 _Vol. 18, #215_

Nappa

4,000

 _Daizenshuu 7_

Vegeta

18,000

 _Vol. 21, #249_

Vegeta (Great Ape)

180,000 (At full strength)

 _Calculated_

 _The World's Strongest_

Goku

10,000

 _Movie 3 Pamphlet_

Goku (x2 Kaioken)

20,000

 _Calculated_

Goku (x3 Kaioken)

30,000

 _Calculated_

Goku (x4 Kaioken)

40,000

 _Calculated_

Piccolo

8,000

 _Movie 3 Pamphlet_

Gohan

6,000

 _Movie 3 Pamphlet_

Krillin

5,000

 _Movie 3 Pamphlet_

Dr. Wheelo

39,000

 _Movie 3 Pamphlet_

Dr. Kochin

8

 _Movie 3 Pamphlet_

Kishime

7,000

 _Movie 3 Pamphlet_

Ebifurya

7,500

 _Movie 3 Pamphlet_

Misokatsun

4,300

 _Movie 3 Pamphlet_

Bio-Men

1,000

 _Movie 3 Pamphlet_

 _The Tree of Might_

Goku

30,000

 _Movie #3_

Goku (x2 Kaioken)

60,000

 _Calculated_

Goku (x10 Kaioken)

300,000

 _Calculated_

Piccolo

18,000

 _Movie #3_

Gohan

10,000

 _Movie #3_

Gohan (Great Ape)

100,000

 _Calculated_

Turles

19,000

 _Movie 3 Pamphlet_

Turles

Over 300,000

 _Daizenshuu 7_

Daiz

13,000

 _Movie 3 Pamphlet_

Cacao

8,400

 _Movie 3 Pamphlet_

Rasin

8,000

 _Movie 3 Pamphlet_

Lakasei

7,600

 _Movie 3 Pamphlet_

Amond

9,100

 _Movie 3 Pamphlet_

 _Namek Saga_

Goku (suppressed)

5,000

 _Vol. 24, #279_

Goku

90,000

 _Calculated_

Goku (x2 Kaioken)

180,000

 _Vol.24, #285_

Krillin (vs. Frieza's soldiers)

1,500

 _Vol. 21, #248_

Krillin (vs. Guldo)

Over 10,000

 _Vol. 23, #274_

Krillin (vs. Recoome)

13,000

 _Daizenshuu 7_

Gohan (vs. Frieza's soldiers)

1,500

 _Vol. 21, #248_

Gohan (vs. Guldo)

Over 10,000

 _Vol. 23, #274_

Gohan (vs. Recoome)

14,000

 _Daizenshuu 7_

Vegeta

24,000

 _Vol. 21, #249_

Vegeta (vs. Recoome)

30,000

 _Vol. 23, #275_

Vegeta (Post Recoome)

250,000

 _V-Jump_

Namekian Warriors

3,000

 _Vol. 18, #214_

Nail

42,000

 _Vol. 24, #286_

Moori

5,000

 _Movie 3 Pamphlet_

Banan and Sui

1,500

 _Daizenshuu 7_

Cui

18,000

 _Vol. 21, #249_

Dodoria

22,000

 _Daizenshuu 7_

Zarbon

23,000

 _Daizenshuu 7_

Captain Ginyu

120,000

 _Vol. 24, #285_

Captain Ginyu (in Goku's body)

23,000

 _Vol. 24, #288_

 _Frieza Saga_

Goku

3,000,000

 _Daizenshuu 7_

Goku (x10 Kaioken)

30,000,000

 _Calculated_

Goku (x20 Kaioken)

60,000,000

 _Calculated_

Goku (Super Saiyan)

150,000,000

 _Daizenshuu 7_

Krillin

75,000

 _V-Jump_

Gohan

200,000 (and more when mad)

 _V-Jump_

Frieza (first form)

530,000

 _Vol. 24, #286_

Frieza (second form)

Over 1,000,000

 _Vol. 25, #296_

Frieza (final form; 50%)

60,000,000

 _Daizenshuu 7_

Frieza (final form; 100%)

120,000,000

 _Daizenshuu 7_

 _Trunks Saga_

Future Trunks (suppressed)

5

 _Vol. 28, #331_

 _Cooler's Revenge_

Cooler (fifth form)

470,000,000

 _V-Jump_

Salza

170,000

 _Weekly Shonen Jump_

Dore

185,000

 _Weekly Shonen Jump_

Neiz

163,000

 _Weekly Shonen Jump_

 _Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan_

Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan)

1,400,000,000

 _V-Jump_

 _The Real 4-D_

Frieza (Final Form)

5,300,000,000

 _The Real 4-D_ advertisement

 _Babidi Saga_

Yakon

800 kili

 _Vol. 38, #451_

Goku (Super Saiyan)

3,000 kili

 _Vol. 38, #451_

Dabura

Over 4,000 kili

 _Episode 223_

 _Fusion Reborn_

Super Gogeta

2,500,000,000

 _V-Jump_

 _Resurrection F_

Frieza

1,300,000 (Estimated after training)

 _Movie #15_

Video game power levels

 ** _Dragon Ball_**

 **Saga**

 **Character**

 **Power level**

 **Source**

 _Red Ribbon Army Saga_

Battle Jacket

1,000-1,200

 _Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha_

 _Piccolo Jr. Saga_

Tien Shinhan

218

 _Goku Hishōden_

Piccolo Jr

325

 _Goku Hishōden_

Piccolo

292

 _Attack of the Saiyans_

Annin

330

 _Attack of the Saiyans_

Mai Machine

461

 _Attack of the Saiyans_

 ** _Dragon Ball Z_**

 **Saga**

 **Character**

 **Power level**

 **Source**

 _Vegeta Saga_

Pumpkin

400

 _Kyōshū! Saiyan_

Scarface

500

 _Kyōshū! Saiyan_

Raditz

1,200

 _Goku Hishōden_

Raditz

1,500

 _Attack of the Saiyans_

Goz

541

 _Attack of the Saiyans_

Princess Snake (princess form)

546

 _Attack of the Saiyans_

Princess Snake (snake form)

891

 _Attack of the Saiyans_

Eighter

888

 _Attack of the Saiyans_

General White

800

 _Attack of the Saiyans_

Gohan (Great Ape)

10,000

 _Kyōshū! Saiyan_

Saibamen

3,000

 _Goku Hishōden_

Nappa

7,000

 _Goku Hishōden_

Vegeta

15,000

 _Goku Hishōden_

Vegeta (Great Ape)

70,000

 _Kyōshū! Saiyan_

 _Namek Saga_

Napple

5,800

 _Gekishin Freeza_

Napple

1,825

 _Goku Gekitōden_

Appule

6,000

 _Gekishin Freeza_

Appule

1,500-1,700

 _Super Saiya Densetsu_

Orlen

4,600-5,600

 _Super Saiya Densetsu_

Cui

18,000

 _Super Saiya Densetsu_

Dodoria

22,000

 _Gekishin Freeza_

Zarbon

23,000

 _Gekishin Freeza_

Zarbon (Monster Form)

30,000

 _Super Saiya Densetsu_

Zarbon (Monster Form)

34,000

 _Goku Gekitōden_

Guldo

19,000

 _Gekishin Freeza_

Guldo

13,500

 _Super Saiya Densetsu_

Guldo

11,850

 _Goku Gekitōden_

Recoome

71,000

 _Gekishin Freeza_

Recoome

65,000

 _Super Saiya Densetsu_

Recoome

52,000

 _Goku Gekitōden_

Burter

68,000

 _Gekishin Freeza_

Burter

62,500

 _Super Saiya Densetsu_

Burter

50,600

 _Goku Gekitōden_

Jeice

64,000

 _Gekishin Freeza_

Jeice

64,000

 _Super Saiya Densetsu_

Jeice

50,120

 _Goku Gekitōden_

Captain Ginyu

120,000

 _Super Saiya Densetsu_

 _Frieza Saga_

Frieza (first form)

530,000

 _Super Saiya Densetsu_

Frieza (third form)

1,550,000

 _Super Saiya Densetsu_

Yardrat Saga

Soba

14,000,000

 _Dragon Ball Z: Sagas_

Garlic Jr. Saga

Spice

1,000,000

The Anime Adventure

Vinegar

800,000

The Anime Adventure

Mustard

450,000

The Anime Adventure

Salt

400,000

The Anime Adventure

Garlic Jr.

1,500,000

The Anime Adventure

 _Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan_

Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan)

1,400,000,000

 _Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha_

Cell Games Saga

Cell Jr.

46,655,274

 _Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha_

Cell (Perfect form)

900,000,000

 _Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha_

 _The Return of Cooler_

Meta-Cooler Corps.

10,000,000,000

 _Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2_

 _Babidi Saga_

Majin Buu

1,000,000,000

 _Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha_

Kid Buu

1,150,000,000

 _Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha_

 ** _Dragon Ball GT_**

 **Saga**

 **Character**

 **Power level**

 **Source**

Black Star Dragon Ball Saga

Machine Mutants

1,500-1,800

 _Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha_

Super Sigma

10,000,000

 _Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha_

General Rilldo (Meta-Rilldo)

1,200,000,000

 _Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha_

Baby Saga

Baby Vegeta (Super Baby 2)

1,300,000,000

 _Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha_

Goku (Super Saiyan 4)

1,500,000,000

 _Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha_

Baby Vegeta (Golden Great Ape)

1,580,000,000

 _Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha_

Super 17 Saga

Nappa

4,800

 _Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha_

Dodoria

26,399

 _Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha_

Zarbon

27,599

 _Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha_

Frieza (final form)

43,994,141

 _Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha_

Cell (Perfect form)

1,079,956,055

 _Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha_

Super 17

1,500,000,000

 _Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha_

Shadow Dragon Saga

Omega Shenron

1,900,000,000

 _Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha_


	2. Information

**Story Title-** A Saiyan Reborn

Grey!Godlike!Immortal!OC!Bardock Dragonball Z/Naruto/Bleach/Vampire Diaries/Smallville/Charmed/X-Men/Buffy The Vampire Slayer Crossover Dimension Travel Gender-Bender Lemons AU/AR.

 **Summary-** A person from our reality dies and wakes up in the body of Bardock.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. If I did Goku/Naruto would be Stronger/Smarter and be in love with Bulma/Hinata.

 **Warning:** Like I said this is a Godlike Fic, and I mean Godlike, he will have no equal in terms of power or skill. He will have good fights but he will not lose. This will be Bardock-Centric and rated M it will also contain lemons, but he will get to know them and love them before. Violence, language and Sexual themes. Some Bashing maybe?

 **Rating** -Mature language/violence/sexual content.

 **Category** -romance/adventure/humor.

 **Note** -After (oc)Cole Masters dies and wakes up in the body of Bardock he decides to do things differently than in Canon by not trying to save Planet Vegeta and traveling in his spacepod with the body of Fasha to Namek to use their Dragonballs for the following 3 wishes-

 **1st** -To recieve the Knowledge/Abilities of the following individuals-Vegeta, Goku, Hashirama Senju, Mito Uzumaki, Madara Uchiha, Minato Namikaze, Pein/Nagato Uzumaki, Sosuke Aizen, Head Captain Yamamoto, Silas, Klaus, Jor-El, Zod, Cole Turner, Gambit and Magneto.

 **Note-** _The wish to recieve the knowledge/abilities from individuals will be taken from them at the following points in their timeline- Kid Buu Saga SS2 Vegeta, SS3 Goku, 4th Shinobi War Pein/Nagato, Hashirama, Madara, Minato, Just before dying Mito, Just before Rukias Execution Aizen, Yamamoto, TVD Season 5 Silas, Season 3 Klaus, Just before The Destruction of Krypton Jor-El, Zod, Season 5 Cole, Movieverse Gambit, Magneto._

 **2nd** -The knowledge/ability to open a portal to different dimensions with his Rinnegan.

 **3rd** -The knowledge/ability to change a individuals gender from male to female with his Rinnegan.

 **Note-** _The wish to change a individuals gender will have an unforeseen side effect being it does not change them from male to female it actually makes female clones of each individual and sends them into Coles Kamui Personal Pocket Dimension._

Also I will include every female in the harem in at least 1 lemon, the lemons may contain 1 of the following Blowjob, Footjob, Pussyfucking, Creampie, Anal, lesbian, 3some, 4some, Shadow Clone Gangbang.

 **Important-** When Cole is in the Dragonball Z Dimension he will go by the name Bardock and only use the abilities he has from Bardock, Vegeta, Goku, Silas, Klaus, Jor-El, and Zod.

While in the Naruto and Bleach Dimensions he will go by Kenpachi Uzumaki Uchiha Senju and only use the abilities he has from Hashirama Senju, Mito Uzumaki, Madara Uchiha, Minato Namikaze, Pein/Nagato Uzumaki, Gambit, Magneto, Sosuke Aizen, Yamamoto, Silas, Klaus, Jor-El, and Zod.

While in the Vampire Diaries Dimension he will go by Cole Masters and only use the abilities he has from Silas, Klaus, Jor-El, and Zod.

While in the Smallville Dimension he will go by Cole Masters and only use the abilities he has from Silas, Klaus, Jor-El, and Zod.

While in the X-Men Dimension he will go by Cole Masters and only use the abilities he has from Silas, Klaus, Jor-El, Zod, Gambit and Magneto.

 **Pairings-** Bardock/Harem Goku/Chichi Naruto/Hinata Ichigo/Rukia Damon/Elena Lex/Lana

Harem

 **Dragonball Z** -Fasha, Bulma, Mai, Launch, Vegeta, (OC Vegetas Sister)Neka, Frieza, Marion, Broly, 17, 18, Videl, Erasa, Zangya.

 **Naruto-** Kushina, Mikoto, Itachi, Anko, Kurenai, Yugao, Hana, Tsume, Ayame, Mei, Tsunami, Haku, Temari, Gaara, Kin, Karin, Tayuya, Tsunade, Shizune, Konan, Koyuki, Yugito, Samui, Kurotsuchi, (Iwa OC)Ryota.

 **Bleach-** Kyoka Suigetsu, Ryujin Jakka, Orihime, Tatsuki, Yoruichi, Kukaku, Soifon, Rangiku, Momo, Nemu, Unohona, Karin, Yuzu, Senna, Harribel, Sung-sun, Apachi, Mila Rose, Neliel, Cirucci, Loly, Menoly, Mashiro, Lisa.

(Masaki Kurosaki is alive but not in the harem she will have an affair with Cole but she will not leave her husband it will be her way of thanking Cole for saving her life.)

 **Vampire Diaries-** Rebekah, Sage, Rose, Katherine, Emily, Pearl, Anna, Lexi, Jenna, Liz, Meredith, Jules, Haley, Caroline, Bonnie, Davina.

 **Smallville** -Lara-El, Alura Zor-El, Kara Zor-El, Raya, Chloe, Diana, Zatanna, Faora, Maxima, Lois, Alicia, Tess, Patricia Swann, Braniac.

(Cole saves Lara-El, Alura Zor-El, Kara Zor-El and Raya from Kryptons Destruction)

 **Xmen-** Rogue, Jean, Storm, Kitty, Wanda, Mystique, Emma Frost.

 **Buffy The Vampire Slayer** -Buffy, Willow, Cordelia, Kendra, Amy, Faith, Jenny, Kennedy, Dawn.

 **Gender-Bender Name Changes** -Majin Buu=Majin Bae, Itachi=Izumi, Gaara=Gaia, Elijah=Eliza, Stefan=Stefanie, Clark=Clara, Braniac/Milton Fine=Braniac/Alexia Fine.

 **Important** -Cole will place a seal on each female in his harem it is a seal he created while in The Time Chamber, Uzumaki Fuinjutsu Secret Technique-Mate Mark-It is a S Rank Fuinjutsu, Cole focuses his chakra on his fangs then bites the female and injects his chakra into her in order to place it, The Mate Mark allows Cole to sense their Emotions, Location, and communicate with them telepathically, Changes them into Pure-Blood Saiyans, it also grants them Immortality, Strength/Speed equal to an Original like Elijah, Kage/Captain Level Chakra/Spiritual Pressure and an affinity to all 5 elements.

Bardock Is Part Kryptonian he has all the strengths of a Pure-Blood Kryptonian but without their weaknesses like kryptonite.

Also I will write this in the following way, it will be divided into at least 6 seperate yet connected stories meaning the 1st/original story will cover Cole dying in our Dimension and waking up in Bardocks body in the DBZ Dimension with memories of his life in our Dimension alongside now having all of Bardocks Memories/Abilities. The other stories will cover Coles time in 1 of the following Dimensions Naruto, Bleach, Vampire Diaries, Smallville, and X-Men.

While Cole is in the DBZ Dimension he will have yet to travel to the other Dimensions, However while in 1 of the others it will be as if he has already been to the rest, Basically while in the Naruto Dimension he will have already traveled to the rest or while in the Bleach Dimension he will have already traveled to the rest ETC.

What that means for his harem is that they will be in Coles Personal Pocket Dimension but thanks to their Mate Mark Cole will be able to use Kamui to Transport them to his current location/dimension so just because he is in the Naruto or Bleach Dimension does not mean he wont be spending time with Rogue or Rebekah for example.

Bingo Book/Bio-

 **Name** -Cole Masters/Bardock/Kenpachi Uzumaki Uchiha Senju

 **Age** -Looks 26

 **Rank** -SSS

 **Title** -The Shodaime Uzukage Of Neo-Whirlpool

 **Alias** -The Major, The God Of War, The Black Death, The Nidaime Rikudo Sennin, The Master, The Immortal, The Reaper, The God Of Death.

Power Level

(After wishes granted on Namek and training in The Hyperbolic Time Chamber)

(Note-Each Year spent inside The Hyperbolic Time Chamber is equal to 1 Earth day outside it and Bardock and Fasha will spend 6 Earth Years inside Training)

 **Fasha** ( _After Porunga Wishes/Time Chamber_ )

Suppressed-5,000

Normal Full Power-3,000,000

Great Ape-30,000,000

Kaioken(x10)-30,000,000

Kaioken(x20)-60,000,000

SS1-150,000,000

Fasha is unable to acheive SS2, SS3 or SS4

Chakra-equal to the Ichibi Shukaku.

Spiritual Pressure is Head Captain Level.

 **Bardock** ( _After Porunga Wishes/Time Chamber_ )

Suppressed-10,000

Normal Full Power-3,500,000

Great Ape-35,000,000

Kaioken(x10)-35,000,000

Kaioken(x20)-70,000,000

SS1(x50)-175,000,000

SS1.5(x75)-262,500,000

SS2(x100)-350,000,000

SS3(x200)-700,000,000

SS4(x300)-1,050,000,000

Legendary Super Saiyan(x400)(LSS)-1,400,000,000

Chakra-equal to the Kyuubi

Spiritual Pressure is 3x that of the Head Captain.

Abilities

Taijutsu-Beyond Kage Level

Ninjutsu-Beyond Kage Level

Genjutsu-Kage Level

Fuinjutsu-Uzumaki Level Sealsmaster

Kenjutsu-Beyond Kage Level

 **Chakra Elements** -Wind, Lightning, Fire, Water, Earth, Wood, Ice, Crystal, Lava, Dust, Storm ETC. Basically All Elements and Sub-Elements.

 **Signature Techniques** -Galick Gun, Big Bang Attack, Final Flash

Kamehameha, Spirit Bomb

Instant Transmission

Kaioken x2,3x,5x,10x,20x

Supersaiyan 1, 2, 3, 4

Special Beam Cannon, Hellzone Grenade(Piccolo used it against 17 before cell arived)

Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, Rinnegan

Amaterasu, Tsukiyomi, Sussano, Kotoamatsukami, Kamui

Shinra Tensei, Bansho Tenin, Chibaku Tensei, Rinne Tensei

Mokuton, Hyoton, Shoton

Chakra Chains

Hirashin

Raikiri, Kazekiri, Kirin

Rasengan, Rasenshuriken

Great Fire Annihilation

Raiton No Yori, Sage Mode

Byakurai, Kurohitsugai, Shunpo

 **Zanpokto** -Kyoka Suigetsu, Ryujin Jakka

Immortality, Original Vampire/Werewolf Hybrid, Instant Healing/Regeneration, Compulsion, Dreamwalking.

 **Height** -6'3

 **Weight** -275'lbs

 **Hair** -Black with silver streaks

 **Eyes** -Normal-Dark gray, EMS-Blue and Black, Rinnegan-Blue with Black Rings.

 **Attire** -Black Boots, Black Leather Pants, White Belt, Black Muscle Shirt, Black Sleeveles Trench Coat with White Flames and God of War on back, Black Fingerless Gloves, Swords on belt at left hip.

 **Note** -Cole can use Kamui to Travel to different dimensions but he has no control over when in the Timeline he will appear only where.

Storyline Brief Summary

 **(** _Will use canon as guideline for certain events only_ **)**

 **Dragonball Z** -After awakening in the body of Bardock The Father OF Goku and accepting the reality of his situation Coles makes up a plan of action.

 **1st** -He needs to go to planet meat where Bardocks team was sent to be eliminated by Dodoria not that he cares about Bardocks team his only intrest is the female saiyan on the team. If shes alive he will knock her out and take her with him in his spacepod to Namek and makes his 3 wishes, but if shes dead he will take her body with him make his wishes then use his Rinnegans Rinne Tensei to revive her back to life and use Compulsion on her to make her be in love with him.

The 3 Wishes are as follows- **1st** - _To recieve the Knowledge/Abilities of the following individuals-Vegeta, Goku, Hashirama Senju, Mito Uzumaki, Madara Uchiha, Minato Namikaze, Sosuke Aizen, Head Captain Yamamoto, Silas, Klaus, Jor-El, Zod, Gambit and Magneto. **2nd** -For his Kamui to have the power to open a portal to different dimensions. **3rd** -To make the following individuals Female-Frieza, Vegeta, Broly, 17, Cell, Majin Buu, Itachi, Haku, Gaara, Kyoka Suigetsu, Ryujin Jakka, Silas, Klaus, Elijah, Kol, Stefan, Clark, Braniac/Milton Fine._

 **Note-** _The wish to make the individuals female will have an unforeseen side effect being the dragon does not change them from male to female it actually makes female clones of each individual and sends them into Coles Kamui Personal Pocket Dimension._

 **2nd** -After Namek, head to Earth and Kamis lookout Compel both Kami and Popo into being his Servants then go into the Time Chamber with Fasha to train in Mastering all his new abilities and learning and mastering the moves he saw others perform from the tv shows, anime and manga.

 **(Note** - _Each Year spent inside The Hyperbolic Time Chamber is equal to 1 Earth day outside it and Bardock and Fasha will spend 6 Earth Years inside Training **)**_

 **(** certain events will still happen such as grandpa gohan being killed by great ape goku, but after gohan dies bardock and fasha will take over as his parents and train him and bulma will show up for the 4 star dragonball but when she does bardock will compel her then take her as 1 of his mates then they will search for the dragonballs but during the search bardock will kill the following individuals oolong, yamcha, shu, pilaf. he will take mao as 1 of his mates. **)**

 **Naruto** -After arriving via Kamui in the Narutoverse the 1st thing Cole realizes is that he again has no control in regards to when in the timeline he will appear, as for how he knows this well how about the massive 9 tailed fox that is currently destroying the village, that makes it pretty obvious as to when in the timeline he has found himself so he sits himself down on the Shodaimes head atop the hokage monument as he watches the fox and decides to comeup with a plan of action.

 **1st** -Cole realizes there is no point in him confronting the fox, The Naive idiot that is the Yodaime Minato will handle him soon enough, No Cole has more important matters to handle such as the beautiful mother of Naruto aka Kushina Uzumaki and Naruto as well, on one hand he could just wait and let things play out like in Cannon and then after she dies use his Rinnegan to bring her back to life, or he can say a big FU to Cannon by visiting her and baby Naruto while Minato is off fighting Obito and Compel her to drink some of his blood so she is 100% and to be in love with him then tell her to go and use her Chakra Chains to restrain the Kyuubi and while she is doing that Cole will kidnap 2 villagers and use them as Sacrifices to perform the Edo Tensei to bring back both Hashirama and Tobirama Senju then when he arrives Compel Minato to use his Suicide Fuinjutsu to seal both Senju Brothers Chakra and Souls in Naruto in a seal on his chest above his heart that will slowly merge them with Naruto over the next 12 years granting Naruto the knowledge and abilities of both The Shodaime as well as The Nidaime,

Then seal Kyuubi in Naruto on his stomach then after Minato dies they take Naruto to the Tower in the Forest of Death where they can plan what to do next so Narutos status remains a secret from the rest of the world, Cole promises her he will help her raise Naruto and treat him as if he was his flesh and blood son.

( _The Merger between The Senju Brothers and Naruto will grant him all of their chakra, memories, knowledge, and abilities as well as alter his physical apperance, basically his hair will be black with blonde and siver streaks, his eyes will be blue with hints of green and red, finally when he is fully grown his height will be 6 foot and 3 inches, weight 275 pounds, as for chakra affinities he will have wind, water, lightning, earth, and yes he will have the Shodaimes Mokuton_ )

 **2nd** -Cole Compels The Sandaime into believing he is the Grandson of Hashirama Senju and Mito Uzumaki he was born 3 years before Tsunade but thanks to the Uzumaki longevity he appears to be 26 years old and is an Anbu Operative Codenamed Reaper that 1st The Nidaime Tobirama Senju and The Sandaime Hiruzen Sarutobi himself then Yodaime Minato Namikaze have all kept hidden who answered only to The Hokage and the only people left now that Minato is dead aware of Reaper is Hiruzen himself and Kushina, however now that Sarutobi is about to be Hokage again they need to summon a Council Meeting to reveal who he is and announce his rank as the 4th Sannin of Konoha he is Kenpachi Uzumaki Senju The Wolf Sannin.( ** _Yes he is able to summon wolves, just go with it._** )

 **3rd** -After the Council Meeting Cole compels Sarutobi to have him placed in the CRA or Clan Restoration Act and made The Head of The Uzumaki, and Senju Clans.

 **Bleach** -TBD

 **Vampire Diaries** -TBD

 **Smallville** -TBD

 **X-Men Movieverse** -TBD

 **Buffy The Vampire Slayer** -TBD

 **Timeline** -Dragonball Z-pre-series before frieza destroys planet vegeta.

Naruto-pre-series the night of the kyuubi attack.

Bleach-pre-series before grandfishers attack on Masaki.

Vampire Diaries-pre-series 3 years before the Originals are made into Vampires.

Smallville-pre-series before Kryptons Destruction.

X-Men-Movieverse before Logan and Rogue get attacked by Sabretooth.

Buffy The Vampire Slayer-Season 1 right after Angels 1st appearance.


	3. Prologue

Prologue

(The End...The Begining)

Major Cole Masters of the United States Army has seen and done alot in his 50 plus years of serving his country. From the time he was 5 to 13 he was trained by his father in the arts of hand to hand combat, assaination, and espionage. He graduated high school at the age of 15 followed by college at 17 with a masters in engineering, then joined the United States Army at 18.

He has fought in 3 wars, was given the rank of Major at just 20 years old, been married twice and has 8 children. He married for the 1st time at 19, fathered 3 sons before she divorced him at 25, married again at 28, fathered 2 sons and 3 daughters before again being divorced at 36, he was awarded a medal of honor at 38 then he spent the next 32 years working as a secret agent under the direct orders of the president, before retiring at the age of 70, to spend time with his family, mainly his grandkids.

But none of that matters now because here at the age of 78 he is dying of a simple heart attack.

He, Major Cole Masters, one of the best soldiers to ever serve his country was not dying the way he always imagined he would. He always thought he would die a proud young man in the service of the country he loved, not as a old man who has trouble getting out of bed in the morning.

As Cole came to terms with the fact that his time was up, his only regret in life was not spending as much time with his family as he would of liked.

It is said that a persons life flashes before their eyes when thir dying, but for Major Cole Masters what he saw in his last moments was only the last few years after retiring and spending time with his grandkids watching their favorite TV Shows, Anime and reading their favorite Manga to them when it was bedtime, then all he knew was darkness.

That was probably for the best, because it seems the universe is not ready to let The Story of Major Cole Masters come to a close just yet.


	4. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Rebirth...Plans)

As awareness slowly returned to him, Cole found his mind being flooded with memories that were his and yet at the same time not his, he remembered being Major Cole Masters and living and dying on Planet Earth in The United States of America, but now he also remebers being born on The Planet Vegeta as The Saiyan Bardock, growing up training as a warrior, eventually finding a mate named Gine and having two sons first Raditz, and second Kakkarot then after his sons birth he remembers being sent with his team to planet kanassa, cleansing the planet of all life save for him an his team, and being attacked from behind by that kanassian who told him he could now read minds as well as see visions of the future then killing the coward before passing out.

It didnt take long for him to realize whats happened to him... Rebirth... He, Major Cole Masters died, and now he has somehow been reborn in a different world, universe, dimension, ah reality, whatever you wanna call it.

No thats not the problem, he can accept the fact he died and has been Reborn. What he is having trouble with is he wasnt born again as a baby to start fresh from scratch, he is now in someone elses body...He was Reborn in the body of The Saiyan Warrior Bardock, The Father Of Goku...Yeah...WTF!...Seriouly!...What The Fuck!

Okay, moving on.

So lets recount the facts, Fact One I died, Fact Two I was Reborn, Fact Three I am no longer Cole Masters, he is Dead, but since I can remember my life as Cole then I guess a part of me still is and always will be Major Cole Masters, Alright Fact Four I am now apparently Bardock a Saiyan Warrior, Father of Goku.

Hm...Okay this is not so bad, It could be alot worse I could have been Reborn as the idiotic weakling, sorry I mean Earthling Krillin.

Alright thats enough wasting time I need a plan, so Im currently on planet Vegeta in one of those Healing tanks, ah I mean chambers, whatever there called so that means timeline wise this is obviouly before Frieza blows up Planet Vegeta but after my team, Ah, I mean Bardocks team, no I am Bardock now so yeah they are my team now, shit this is gonna take awhile to adjust to.

Anyway, lets just go with this...The Saiyan Beauty Fasha, Tora and the others are most likely already on or are about to arrive on Planet Meat.

That means I have a choice to make I can, A) I can behave like a Retard and do like Canon Bardock did and rush to Planet Meat right now then get there to find my teammates dead or dying kill Friezas so called Elites only to get my ass kicked by the Fat Pink Blob that is Dodoria, then rush back here to Vegeta an try to war everyone about Frieza only to be laughed at or I can go about this like an intelligent person who has knowledge of what happened in Canon, B) Say Fuck Canon get my ass healed then go to my space pod head to Planet Meat, Stealthily retrieve Fashas body then carry it with me in my pod as I go to Planet Namek, talk to Guru let him read my mind if necessary to get permission to make my wishes, speaking of Porunga grants 3 of them I think right?

Right!

Then gather the Dragonballs, make my wishes and I have the perfect ones in mind, not like the idiots from Canon who wasted them only to turn around and make the same type of wish again and again...Moving on, after that I will be able to bring Fasha back to life and make her my first Mate, then we can head to Planet Earth, track down Korrins Tower get some Senzu Beans not that I will need them but Fasha will, thought I suppose if all my wishes are granted by Porunga then I theoretically should be able to heal her on my own.

Next up is training!

For that we will head to Kamis Lookout, then the Hyperbolic Time Chamber where if all goes to my current plan we will spend the next 6 Earth Years and since 1 Earth day is equal to 1 year in the Time Chamber that means we will spend over 1 Million Years training, Hehe yeah, I know what your thinking nobody can live that long, well thats where part of 1 of my wishes comes, and no I am not gonna wish for Immortality that would be stupid but if everything goes to plan I will become something other than human or I guess Saiyan huh oh well even after my wishes I will still be a Saiyan but in those unforgettable words

" **I cannot be killed!...I Am Immortal!** "


End file.
